


Late Nights

by SmileyDaddario



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyDaddario/pseuds/SmileyDaddario
Summary: They end up arguing about Alec's work but by the end of the night they are sleeping soundly in their bed.





	Late Nights

Magnus didn't even know what they were fighting about anymore. Well that's not true, considering Magnus is the one who started the fight, not purposefully though.

He just suggested to Alec that maybe he should slow down on missions and night patrols a bit because he was never home with Magnus anymore, an Magnus missed him.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I didn't want to start a fight" Magnus said looking up at Alec, seeing Alec looking at the floor.

Alec's head snapped up at this, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, you were only saying this because you miss me and I miss you too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm just.... exhausted" Alec said and he was right he was exhausted. He had been doing night patrols constantly with Izzy and he felt if he went on anymore missions he may collapse on the next one. Aldertree was up his ass ever since he arrived at the institute. Alec didn't know why but he had a feeling that it had to do with Alec getting close to taking over the Institute from him and he didn't like it.

Magnus saw in Alec's eyes that he was exhausted. His shoulders were stooped and his eyes had bags underneath them black enough it looked like he got them in a fight.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and tugged him gently towards the bedroom. He could hear Alec's sock covered feet dragging against the floor, showing how tired he was.

Once reaching the bedroom, Magnus turned around and reached for the hem of Alec's shirt, tugging it over his head, throwing it in a corner. Alec let him do it, moving his arms up so the shirt would slide off easily. In all honesty Alec liked Magnus taking care of him like this because he never got that before. His mother was never a warm and fuzzy person so she never really cared for him like this when he was tired or sick and he shoved all the help he was getting from Izzy and Jace because he didn't like showing weakness in front of them even though they were siblings, he felt that because he was the oldest he has to stay the strongest and not show any weakness.

But now that he's with Magnus, he has shown Alec that letting people take care of him is not a weakness, it is a strength and it helps him feel lighter because he is not in control for once and he thinks that it is improving his relationship with Magnus because it shows how much they trust each other and he hopes that Magnus feels the same way. (he does)

Next came Alec's pants. They were also thrown in the corner. Magnus went over to the bed and tugged down the sheets, going back over to Alec, pulling him towards the bed and helping him in.

Alec just sighed at the softness of the sheets and snuggled into them waiting for Magnus to get changed. He heard the rustle of Magnus getting dressed and felt the bed dip beside him as Magnus got in. He opened him eyes not realising he closed them. When he looked over at Magnus he saw him in all his beauty. No makeup, his rings and jewellery gone but to Alec he was the most beautiful like this. He looked softer and younger and Alec knew one day that he was going to marry this man because he could, only if he could get the clave to change a few laws and everything would be perfect.

Magnus shifted him until he was lying on Magnus' chest, his head tucked beneath the warlocks chin. This was Alec's favourites position because he could hear Magnus' heartbeat while he slept. It was comforting to him like a lullaby.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's back and tangled their legs together beneath the sheets, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Alec's head.

"Sweet dreams, my Shadowhunter" was the last thing Alec heard before he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Magnus looked down at his Shadowhunter tucked in underneath his chin. Magnus almost snorted to himself, never imaging himself in bed with a Shadowhunter, never mind falling in love with one and wanting to spend the rest of life with him. Alec shifted in his arms, so he tightened his arms around his back rubbing soothing patterns.

Magnus never meant to snap at him tonight but he missed his boyfriend and to be honest he was terrified because with him going out on more missions and night patrols he could see the tole it was taking on Alec and Magnus was afraid that he would slip up one night because he was tired and would get hurt badly of god forbid die. Alec let out a snuffling sound and Magnus smiled into his hair.

Magnus let his mind become blank and fell asleep with the image of Alec smiling playing in his head.


End file.
